


HeART Thieves

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Flirting, Lila Rossi Bashing, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Puns & Word Play, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Thief Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Thief Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: When after an art auction, the Agreste couple discovers that they’ve lost the bid for a precious painting to Lila, what are the pair of art thieves to do?Steal it for themselves, of course!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	HeART Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> In this silly little fic, Multimouse’s power is just to shrink/control her size rather than multiply.
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs and PearHoliday for beta-ing!

At the Tajan Auction House, Marinette gazed at a gorgeous painting of the Chinese Zodiac animals and smiled softly as she took a sip of her champagne.

“Something pretty catch your eye, Princess?” Her husband murmured as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles with a wink. “Well, besides me, of course.”

Marinette bit back a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Hmm… actually, yes.” She motioned toward painting. “I want this one. I think it’d look lovely in our bedroom.”

Adrien gazed at the painting in delight; it included the cat that had been left behind as if he were a normal part of the Chinese zodiac. His mind flashed back to how he and his wife had first met, their first conversation having been about the legends behind why the cat had not been included – because he’d been tricked by the mouse. “It’s purrfect…” He whispered before kissing her cheek. “Consider it ours.”

* * *

A match made in Heaven, Adrien and Marinette Agreste had it all – looks, power, riches, and love. The world was theirs for the taking along with anything and everything their hearts desired. And so, when the wealthy couple who had an endless desire for beauty and art lost the auction for a priceless painting they absolutely adored to a certain Lila Rossi – well, that simply wouldn’t do.

When they arrived home after the auction, Adrien sighed in defeat while Marinette seethed.

Huffing at their loss, Marinette screamed as she chucked her clutch at the couch before plopping herself onto it, the skirt part of her designer dress puffing up comically. “I can’t believe _we,_ of all people, lost! And to _Lie_ la Fucking Rossi!”

Gripping at his hair, Adrien let out a frustrated growl. “I heard she seduced the lead auctioneer _and_ the auction house manager to ensure that we wouldn’t win!” Throwing his head back, he began to think of a way to relieve his frustrations. 

“Those two are father and son! That’s just vile!” Marinette shuddered as she began to undress. She fell silent for a moment as she looked to her closet. “Hey, Adrien...” Her eyes shifted toward her jewelry box and toward her a certain black and pink pendant. “Mind if I go out tonight? I’d rather rant about this whole thing to an old friend rather than let us frustrate each other.”

Twisting the silver ring on his finger, Adrien snapped out of his thoughts. “Hm? Oh… yeah sure, I was just thinking about how I should catch up with someone too.” Tugging at his tie, he watched as his beautiful wife stepped out in a tastefully sleek silver and pink cocktail dress. “Don’t wait up?”

“Hmm, see you later, My Prince.” She kissed his lips before stepping out the door.

* * *

Chat Noir and Multimouse were notorious art thieves whose identities were yet to be revealed — and being a cat and mouse, well, it was safe to say they didn't always get along.

Multimouse sighed as she crept through the auction house. The security system’s video feed was quite the hassle to have hacked into. It would’ve been so much easier stealing the painting from Lila’s home; but of course that woman failed to pay up and had to cause Marinette more frustration. As she began to grow herself back to her normal size, the coveted painting just within her reach, the security system began to sound off and she squeaked in shock. “What the—?” 

It rang on for just a few seconds before there was nothing again but silence. Multimouse peeked toward the circuit breaker system to see sparks flying out. Then, she heard a small thump behind her and sighed. “Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in.” Crossing her arms, she turned around to face her rival in the trade. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Chat Noir?”

“A pleasure as always to see you, Multimouse.” He flashed her a Cheshire grin and bowed with flourish before sauntering over. “What are you doing here? It’s quite a lovely night and a lady such as yourself shouldn’t have to work.” Gently, he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. “Thought the mouse could play while the cat was away?”

“Only I could ever be this lucky.” Rolling her eyes, she bit back an amused smile. She’d never admit it, but he was the only person who could make her heart race besides her husband. Then again, there was something thrilling about being a thief, and about a friendly rival who just so happened to be as handsome as he was powerful. Truly, there was only so much a woman could handle! She pulled her hand back and booped his nose. “What are you here for, Chaton?”

He smirked at her with his perfect peach lips before turning to the painting. “This piece, actually. I’m quite fond of the idea of the cat having its own year in the zodiac. After all, it’s the mouse’s fault it doesn’t.”

“You must be messing with me!” Multimouse pouted and crossed her arms. “This is the one thing that I want!”

“Tricks are more the mouse’s game, is it not?” He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before running a clawed hand down her side. “And I wouldn’t just mess around with you.”

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment; she could almost hear the purr in his voice and feel his hot breath against her ear as she resisted the urge to close the space between them. “I can’t let myself get eaten up,” her sigh sounded almost forlorn, placing her hands against his chest and attempting to push him back, “because I want this painting more than I want you.”

“Such a shame that you’ll have to let us both go, then.” He murmured against her nape before grabbing onto the painting and triggering the backup alarm system once more.

Multimouse gritted her teeth in frustration; Chat Noir had set off the security system on purpose! The alarms went blaring and started to give her a dizzying headache. 

“I want that painting, Chat Noir!” She screamed as she chased him around the auction house.

“Shouldn’t it be the cat chasing the mouse?” Playfully, he stuck his tongue out at her as he dodged her whip-like jump rope – all while tossing pretty jewels in her direction.

The sounds of police sirens blared louder, and the pair could now see the LED lights flashing brighter.

Squeaking in fear of being caught, Multimouse bit her bottom lip with a pout. The threat of law enforcement led her to swallow her pride. “Fine, you take it. But it’ll be mine soon enough, so you best enjoy it while it lasts!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it!” Chat Noir blew a kiss before using his cataclysm to escape into the dark of night.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up in her husband’s loving embrace and smiled at how she’d gotten her way, the coveted painting mounted up in their bedroom and her jewelry box filled ever higher.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to leave the ending open to different possibilities. For example, did she catch him after all? Did Adrien say he hired Chat Noir to steal it? Did they know all long and just like to pretend that they don't so they can play games? Did Adrien know she was Multimouse the whole time and just wanted to mess with her after all?
> 
> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
